


Ronnie Weasley and the Difficulties with the Gryffindor Staircase

by RainbowHorklumps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where LGBT+ and disabled people are at Hogwarts, Arthur's special interest is Muggle stuff, Autistic Arthur Weasley, Autistic Character, Autistic Hermione Granger, Hogwarts First Year, Molly Weasley is overprotective of her girl(s), Oblivious Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is obviously trans but doesn't know it yet, Ronnie Weasley - Freeform, Ronnie is a legend at chess, Screw JK Rowling Trans people are amazing and we stan them, Slow To Update, The Weasleys have no money but don't really care, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron Weasley, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHorklumps/pseuds/RainbowHorklumps
Summary: Veronika Weasley (or Ronnie, if you ask her) is the sixth of seven Weasley children, and far more close with her brothers than Ginny or her mum. She also has a secret, which she hasn't quite worked out yet. Not that that is going to stop her from enjoying Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Weasley Family
Kudos: 7





	Ronnie Weasley and the Difficulties with the Gryffindor Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I make no promises on regular updates. I've got up to book five vaguely mapped out, but we shall see how far this gets. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley of The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well, Mr Weasley would. Mrs Weasley had enough sense to realise ‘mortal peril’ was not on most family clocks. Regardless, it worked for their family. With five magical boys under ten and an eight-month-old daughter, The Burrow was often a site of strange and mysterious happenings.

Mr Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic, a respectable enough institution, had it not been for his passion for all things muggle. Mentions of ‘plugs’ and ‘rubber ducks’ often sent him into an excitable fit, his hands waving animatedly. This passion had landed him in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, which contented him greatly, but had placed considerable strain on their budget.

Despite this, they were a happy family. Mrs Weasley’s muggle and magical cooking skills meant they never went hungry, and a steady supply of hand me downs from their neighbours kept the children clothed. Mr and Mrs Weasley tried their hardest to keep news of Dark Forces and the ongoing war from their children, which had led to many late-night conversations whispered over little Veronika, who was still sleeping in their room.

This night though, their conversation was not so dark. “Hey Artie,” Molly started, using the tone of voice she saved for their intimate moments. “I know we said that we’d stop once we got a girl, but maybe we should try for just one more? I don’t think it would be fair to Veronika to stop now- Fred and George are already such a unit and-“

“And you don’t want her to feel left out?” Mr Weasley cut in softly, eliciting a glare from his wife. “I’ve had that thought myself, but you know that we can’t afford it. We can barely make ends meet now.”

“I’ve done some sums, and if I was to take on a couple of magical kids from the village- I already teach our kids and it wouldn’t make it much harder, I think we could make it work.” Her voice turned a little hopeful at the end. “It might even give Fred and George a good role model and make them a bit easier to deal with.”

“Oh Molls. I won’t force you- lord knows you already do so much around the house. But if you’re happy to-”

“I am.” Picking up the sleeping infant between them and moving her to the cot by the wall, she cast a one-way silencing charm, so that they could hear the baby but not vice versa. “Well then, dearie,” she turned back coyly, “Shall we begin?”

* * *

“Ronnie Weasley! What do you think you’re doing? Get inside this instant!” Mrs Weasley was leaning out of the kitchen window, surveying the scene before her. Fred, George and Ronnie had somehow dragged Percy into a game of quidditch and were flying rings around him, taunting the scrawny lad.

“Bloody hell,” Ronnie muttered, hanging upside-down from her broom. “You’d think that girls playing quidditch was illegal, the way she goes on. “Dropping to the parched ground with a thud, she raised her voice “Coming mum.”

“I heard that- watch your tone of voice young lady. And the language! It is not befitting of a young lady such as yourself, and Godric knows that it won’t be tolerated at Hogwarts.”

“I know, I know. I’ll do better.” She barely contained an eye-roll, trying to avoid the inevitable lecture. Eleven years in this household had taught her that her mum had double standards when it came to acceptable language and behaviour- the boys were allowed far more freedom than either her or Ginny.

“Now dearie, I know you’re nervous about Hogwarts, but that’s no excuse.” Smiling fondly at her eldest daughter, she continued; “You’re all packed aren’t you, dear? Got all your books and robes? Didn’t forget any underwear?”

“Like I told you yesterday, I’m packed.” Pausing for a second, Ronnie’s thoughts drifted back to the unexpected package mixed in with her robes, “But I still don’t know why I’d need those, I mean, I’m only eleven and I-“

“Ronnie dearest,” her mum cut in, her soothing tone doing little but irritate Ronnie. “I know you don’t need it yet, but Dad and I are off to see Charlie at Christmas, so you won’t be coming home, and I just want you to be prepared. I started to need more than a vest in my first year, so it stands to reason that you might too.”

“But, but, but-” she spluttered, trying to find another excuse. “George and Fred and Percy didn’t take them. Why do I have to?”

“Because they are boys, Veronika, and thus, even on the verge of puberty, there was no risk of them growing breasts. You are a girl, which means that you will, and it will shortly be unbecoming to walk around with only a t-shirt on. I will not have the entire school judging my ability to provide solely because you refuse to wear a brassiere.”

Sensing defeat, Ronnie moved to climb back up to her bedroom. “Yes mum.”

“Before you go, dear, there’s something else you might need.” The matriarch dug her and through her pocket, before holding out a wooden object with a glinting silvery tip. “I know it’s not very new, but you always used to be able to make Charlie’s wand work, and since he had to get a new fireproof one for the sanctuary…”

Ronnie gave it a wave, producing a sprinkling of scarlet sparks. It wasn’t quite the rush of power that supposedly comes when a wand chooses you, but there wasn’t resistance either.

“That looks quite nice dear- now hop along and make sure you’ve got everything. And even think about hiding those bras in your room. If I find them, I will post them to you, and that would not be a pleasant package to receive over breakfast.”

A red flush creeping up her neck, Ronnie turned and ran up to her room, removing the package from under a loose floorboard. Carefully concealing it within the most inaccessible part of her old trunk, she vowed to never touch the package again. At least the fifth hand trunk, with multiple secret compartments, was useful for something, even if she’d had to screw the lid back onto the hinges.


End file.
